


Сокровище Сакамото

by Le_Cygne8



Category: Gintama
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Cygne8/pseuds/Le_Cygne8
Summary: На случай личного апокалипсиса у Сакамото есть план — сокровище, которое уладит все проблемы.
Relationships: Mutsu/Sakamoto Tatsuma
Kudos: 3





	Сокровище Сакамото

**Author's Note:**

> На ФБ-2018. Большое спасибо бете Flagreit.

Сакамото редко угадывает, когда Муцу будет сердиться на него всерьёз, а когда это обернётся старой доброй игрой на двоих «почему мой капитан такой придурок» и «ты же моя спасительница, так почему я сейчас делаю ноги, спасаясь от тебя, аха-ха». 

Сказать честно, это угадывание изменило бы мало — потому что он всё равно остаётся придурком, который совершит в этом чёртовом космосе все авантюрные глупости одну за другой. И ему повезёт, если Муцу вовремя почует, какую именно в этот раз — и спасёт его из полной задницы. Сакамото как разучился, так больше и не умеет бояться за себя, ничего не поделаешь. Зато в его распоряжении целый космос, чтобы утолить боль и быть счастливым: все беды, удачи, внезапности, глупости и хитрости, вся странная гармония хаоса и будоражащая опасность — как тут удержаться? Поэтому задниц и удавшихся сделок на неделе часто выходит поровну. Но вот что важно: он учится тревожиться за Муцу, которая тревожится за него — и это реально спасает их обоих из страшных передряг, из раза в раз они выбираются вместе с контрабандой, кораблём и людьми. 

Если же Муцу после очередной его выходки не сердится по-настоящему или понарошку, не считает расходы и прибыль, не командует привычно людьми, стараясь успокоиться, не орёт на него, в конце концов, а удаляется к себе, то тогда Сакамото, каким бы дураком ни был, понимает, что вот теперь дело полная жопа и если он не предпримет что-то незамедлительно, случится катастрофа. В голове словно бомба начинает тикать. Но чтобы Сакамото с чем-то не справился? Даже если это воображаемая бомба и отсчёт пошёл, даже если это вполне реальная расстроенная Муцу, у которой не осталось сил беситься и дуться на него? На такой крайний случай у него есть план — и весь его морозильник в каюте забит тем, что поможет воплотить план в реальность. 

Пошатываясь от ран и кровопотери или бодро пританцовывая, будучи на нервах от близкого провала или ещё на кайфе от адреналиновой встряски, Сакамото обязательно доходит до этого высокотехнологичного чудо-морозильника — и достаёт сокровище, которое уладит все проблемы. Ну, он надеется, что уладит — и раз пятьдесят это реально срабатывало. Неразрешимые сложности надо разрешать просто — Сакамото в этом уверен. Поэтому он приходит к Муцу со сливочным мороженым, её любимым. Приходит молчать и смотреть, как она ест этот примиряющий сливочный рожок. И всякий раз, когда Муцу всё-таки открывает дверь, когда принимает дар, когда облизывается, собирая последнюю вафельную крошку с верхней губы, Сакамото медленно отпускает. Он не знает, чем заслужил такое счастье, но Муцу снова его простила. А бомба в голове перестаёт тикать и даже не взрывается. 

Когда же Сакамото закрывает дверь в её каюту с той стороны и устало прислоняется спиной, он неизменно думает о трёх вещах:   
1\. Что, если однажды Муцу не откроет: не простит его, или некому будет взволнованно и виновато стучаться в дверь, и ей некого будет прощать — и тогда уж точно не простит.  
2\. Надо запастись ещё, может, даже завести второй и третий, десятый холодильники и завалить их сливочным мороженым, чтобы оно точно-точно и никогда-никогда не заканчивалось, потому что Сакамото не может предсказать, в какую авантюру и когда он ввяжется, чем обернётся новая затея.  
3\. Однажды он придёт к Муцу с мороженым просто так — потому что она ему нравится. Потому что делать ей приятное — одна из самых прекрасных вещей в этом космосе.

Но, сказать честно, как приблизить это «однажды», он пока не знает: потому что влипает в новую передрягу раньше, чем успевает решиться.


End file.
